


properly (sweet)

by seolay (speos)



Series: unwind verse [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hybrids, Implied OT13 - Freeform, M/M, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Softness, character-complaint ribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speos/pseuds/seolay
Summary: Minghao's first heat with the pack (specifically, with Mingyu).Mingyu smelled more than saw Minghao react, Minghao’s scent turning sweet in the already saturated room air. Emboldened, Mingyu tried again: “Minghao. Minghao. Xu Minghao.”Minghao twitched again. Finally, Minghao murmured, “要.” He released his tight grip on the blankets and pushed them down to reveal his entire face. “Yes. I want you to help me.”





	properly (sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is kind of a side-story to the main fic, 'unwind, relearn' but you dont have to read that one to get this one! all you really need to know is that minghao is a full human omega, and mingyu is a hawk hybrid alpha, and that hybrids and omegas are usually forced to work at abusive companies. otherwise, i hope you enjoy this first-heat-with-the-pack story!

Minghao was acting unusually tetchy that week.

Their newest omega wasn’t exactly the most easy-going person to begin with – and especially not to Mingyu – but he just seemed to be more irritable and bristly than usual.

One morning, Mingyu finally cracked. Mingyu hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, trying to prepare food for the NYC Lion that he hadn’t been able to get done during normal work hours, and ever since he woke up Minghao had just been picking at everything; his clothes, his hair, his breakfast, his scent.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Mingyu snapped. “If you have a problem with me, just come out and say it!”

Minghao’s jaw dropped.

Mingyu had half a second to feel bad before Minghao suddenly burst into tears. “Fuck you, fuck your wings, and fuck your dick!” Minghao screamed, before running up the stairs and into their shared bedroom, slamming the door.

“What the fuck!” Mingyu shrieked back, but Minghao had already disappeared.

With Minghao gone, all the fight drained from Mingyu’s body and guilt took over. It wasn’t like Mingyu to be that mean – it wasn’t like _Minghao_ to be that mean.

Feeling unsettled, Mingyu went searching for someone to talk to. 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, and were already at work; Jihoon hadn’t returned from his studio last night. Only Hansol, Seungkwan, and Wonwoo were around, and god knew that Hansol and Seungkwan were impossible to wake up, which left only Wonwoo.

Mingyu found Wonwoo in Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo’s room, working on his laptop. Wonwoo looked up when Mingyu came in, and his expression immediately morphed into one of gentle amusement.

Mingyu whined, throwing himself onto Wonwoo’s lap. “You heard that?” He ruffled his wings in Wonwoo’s face, asking for petting.

“A little hard not to,” Wonwoo chuckled, carding his fingers through Mingyu’s feathers.

“I just don’t understand why he’s mad at me!” Mingyu complained. “He’s done nothing but be mean to me all week!”

“Isn’t he always mean to you?”

Mingyu glared at Wonwoo. “You know what I mean. Normally he’s at least joking a little bit.”

Wonwoo hummed. “Well, hormonal changes can be a little difficult to deal with, not that I would know.”

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. “Hormonal changes?”

“Haven’t you noticed?” Wonwoo blinked down at Mingyu. “He’s in pre-heat.”

“Myungho!” Mingyu yelled, bursting into their shared room without bothering to knock. “How come you didn’t tell me you were in pre-heat!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Minghao groaned.

Mingyu pulled up short, finally registering the situation.

Although it was only early April, the room felt warm and oppressively sweet, the cloying smell of fresh laundry clouding the air. Mingyu choked on it, and had to back out of the room to gulp a breath of fresh air before poking his head back in.

Their room had been completely ravaged; both his and Minghao’s closets were open and turned upside down, clothes strewn everywhere. Minghao’s desk, which he normally kept tidy lest his artwork be disturbed, had been knocked to the side.

Minghao was nowhere to be seen; replacing him was a nest on Mingyu’s bed made of pillows, blankets, and clothing. Minghao’s black hair just barely peeked out of the nest, visible skin too flushed to be healthy.

“Myungho, it _stinks_ in here.”

After fortifying himself with another deep breath of fresh air from the hall, Mingyu marched across their room to open the window. At once, the scent of Minghao’s heat lightened and the room cooled down, allowing Mingyu to breathe again.

Turning to Minghao with his hands on his hips, Mingyu demanded, “Myungho, why didn’t you _tell _one of us your heat was coming?”

A pained groan was his only answer.

Feeling concerned now, Mingyu gingerly moved towards Minghao’s bed, taking care to breathe slowly and only through his mouth. Minghao’s heat-drenched scent was even more intense here, and Mingyu was beginning to feel light-headed.

He sat down next to the pile of blankets. “Myungho, are you okay?”

“Shut _up_,” Minghao rasped. His voice sounded hoarse, as if he hadn’t had a drink of water all day.

Mingyu’s concern turned into full-blown worry. “Myungho, you don’t sound okay. Please, tell me what I can do to help,” Mingyu begged.

Minghao didn’t say anything for a moment. Then, he slowly shuffled the blankets off of him enough so his eyes were peeking out from underneath his nest. “I’m in _heat_, you fucking dumbass. Now go away!”

“No!” Mingyu snapped back. “That’s even more reason not to leave without doing something! I can get you suppressants and tell everyone to steer clear, or any one of us would be happy to take care of you. You can pick whichever one you want, but you aren’t allowed to suffer like this alone!”

“Why do you care so much?” Minghao asked petulantly.

“Why? Because I – _we_ care about you, you fucking dick! So just let us help you!”

Minghao tried to laugh spitefully, but the pain in his throat reduced it to a series of hoarse coughs. Mingyu disappeared somewhere, reappearing moments later with a glass of water in his hands. Minghao took it, trying not to appear grateful. When he could feel his tongue again, he said, “I don’t want any sup-suppressants.” The company had always drugged up their alphas and omegas with the stuff, and Minghao had had enough of that for a lifetime.

“Okay, then I’ll get someone to help you through your heat.”

Minghao clenched his teeth. “I don’t _want_ that. Just leave me alone.”

Mingyu took Minghao in, all of Minghao, saw how his breaths came out in rattling gasps, how his cheeks flushed and his fists clenched, how he curled up around his abdomen in pain. Without thinking, Mingyu said, “No.” When Minghao rose as if to argue, Mingyu repeated, “_No_. God, just – ” He fell to his knees beside Minghao’s bed. “If you really want us to leave you alone, let you ride out this heat without any suppressants or help, we’ll do it. But I really just want you to know that we care about you and we love you, and any of us – _any _of us – would drop everything to help you through this in a heartbeat. You don’t have to suffer through this alone.”

Minghao spit out, “Like hell you would even want to.”

Mingyu’s wings flared, and he bared his teeth. “Don’t tell me what I would or wouldn’t do! _I’m_ telling _you_ that I want to help! Damn it, I always have! Let me or don’t let me, but make up your mind! Don’t put it on me by saying that _I_ don’t want to! Tell me, do you want me to help you or not?”

Mingyu’s outburst seemed to cow Minghao, as the omega’s scent subdued and Minghao shifted further under the blankets. For the first time, Mingyu realized that Minghao’s nest was made up of not only Minghao’s clothes, but also some of Mingyu’s hoodies and sweatpants. Minghao had taken the care only to use the least expensive of Mingyu’s clothes, the ones Mingyu had mentioned wanting to alter or change.

“Myungho?” Mingyu asked softly, reaching a hand out toward the omega. He licked his lips. “_M-Minghao_?” he tried, tongue tripping over the unfamiliar sounds. He’d been trying to learn Minghao’s native language for their prickly new omega, and although he hadn’t wanted to debut his amateur attempts so soon, he wanted Minghao to know how much he wanted to help Minghao feel at home.

Mingyu smelled more than saw Minghao react, Minghao’s scent turning sweet in the already saturated room air. Emboldened, Mingyu tried again: “_Minghao. Minghao. Xu Minghao_.”

Minghao twitched again. Finally, Minghao murmured, “要.” He released his tight grip on the blankets and pushed them down to reveal his entire face. “Yes. I want you to help me.”

Mingyu couldn’t have guessed what a Xu Minghao in heat would have been like. He didn’t know if Minghao would be wild or sweet, pliant or tense, passionate or wanton.

The reality was, Minghao was everything at once. He scratched up Mingyu’s back and tore out fistfuls of feathers, but moaned so sweetly when Mingyu sucked on his neck. He arched his back, purring, when Mingyu trailed a hand down his chest, he squeaked when Mingyu thumbed at his nipples. He nipped at Mingyu’s lips and cursed when Mingyu didn’t do what he wanted immediately.

“There, there, baby,” Mingyu cooed, wiping away Minghao’s frustrated tears when Mingyu refused to drive into him fast and deep.

“You’re – you’re such a bastard!” Minghao groaned, bucking his hips up in an attempt to bring Mingyu in deeper.

Mingyu held fast on his hips, preventing him from moving. “Yes, but I’m _your_ bastard,” he grinned. “And hey, maybe next time I’ll let you take the lead, and you can show me how it’s done.”

Something sparked in Minghao’s dark eyes. “Yeah?” he gasped, eyelashes hooded. “You’d let me fuck you?” The smirk that curved the corners of his lips said he already knew what Mingyu’s answer was.

Mingyu felt irritated that Minghao could read him so well. Instead of answering the question, Mingyu drove his hips into Minghao even harder. “Who taught you that kind of dirty language?” he panted.

Minghao’s grin grew even wider. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Mingyu groaned at the thought of Minghao like this, breathless and flushed pink all over, underneath some other person. Would Minghao still cry out like this? Would Minghao trust them enough to let go?

“You’re thinking too hard to fuck me properly,” Minghao complained, but contrary to his tone, he stretched out his hand and gently brushed his fingertips over Mingyu’s jaw. “What is it?”

Mingyu lifted one hand to grab Minghao’s wrist. He brought Minghao’s fingers to his mouth and gave them sloppy kisses. “I want you to be mine,” he confessed thoughtlessly.

With an amused smile, Minghao traced his fingers over Mingyu’s lips and asked, “Just yours?”

“All of ours.” Mingyu thought Minghao deserved all that love and more. “But also mine.”

Minghao keened in response, his body finally going pliant in Mingyu’s arms. “Okay,” he breathed, eyes glossing over. “Okay.”

After Minghao’s heat broke, he and Mingyu collapsed into bed next to each other. Mingyu shuffled around so that Minghao was pillowed on his shoulder, and Minghao threw a leg over Mingyu’s waist.

For a while, they were both content to bask in the afterglow of each other’s company, breaths intermingling against their bare skin. Mingyu played with Minghao’s slim fingers.

“Thank you,” Mingyu finally said, breaking the silence.

“What for?”

Mingyu shrugged. “For sharing your heat with me? For letting me be with you? For not biting my dick off? I’m just grateful, okay?”

Minghao snorted. “I’ll own up to that last one, but the first two?”

Mingyu propped himself up on his arm. Using a finger, he bopped Minghao once on the nose. “Just shut it and let me be glad I got to share this with you, okay? I’m not gonna make you talk about feelings. I just wanted you to know that I really like you and I’m happy.”

Minghao averted his eyes, but he didn’t roll away or kick Mingyu out of the bed, which Mingyu took as a win.

Minghao took a deep breath. “I’m worried,” Minghao finally confessed. “You all only knew me for six months before you adopted me. And it’s been less than a year since we’ve met. What if this is all some giant mistake?”

“People break up sometimes after years in a relationship,” Mingyu pointed out. “There’s no guarantee to anything. All I can promise is that we like you, and we think you’re worth it. We’ll keep working at this until you decide you don’t want to anymore.”

Minghao reeled back, surprised. “You’re actually worried about that?”

“About what?”

“That I’ll leave. Where else would I go, if not here?”

Mingyu snorted. “You’re one of the smartest, most ambitious, most driven people I’ve ever met. If there’s anyone who could figure out how to make it out there as an omega, it’s you.”

Minghao averted his eyes, looking down at their joined hands. “You give me too much credit. I’m not as strong as you think I am.”

Mingyu rolled over so he could press his face in close, so Minghao would have no choice but to look him in the eyes. “I think you’re _exactly_ as strong as I think you are, you just haven’t been given an opportunity to express it yet.”

Something undefined flickered across Minghao’s eyes. Mingyu leaned closer, wanting to see more, but Minghao shoved him off, turning his face away.

“Your breath smells nasty,” he complained, untangling himself from the bedsheets. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“My breath is nasty because I had my face in your ass!” Mingyu shouted after Minghao.

Minghao raised his middle finger and then disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later, Mingyu heard the sound of running water.

Mingyu settled back into the bed with a sigh. It seemed that even after sharing something so intimate, Minghao still wouldn’t soften around him.

He pressed his fingers to his lips. Minghao’s sweet, sugary taste still lingered.

He smiled to himself.

“Myungho!” he called, throwing the covers off his body and sprinting towards the bathroom. “Wait for me!”


End file.
